1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutching jig, and more particularly to a clutching jig for conveniently disengaging a lens component from a lens socket.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 6, a conventional lens module includes a lens socket 60 and a lens component 50 mounted into the lens socket 60. The lens component 50 defines a base 51, a lens body 52 located on the base 51. The lens body 52 has a fool-proof projection 53 protruding outwards from a side thereof. The lens socket 60 has an insulating housing 61 and a metal shell 62 enclosing the insulating housing 61. The metal shell 62 has a plurality of buckling pieces 621 that rest against a top and a sidewall of the body 51 for fastening the lens component 50 in the lens socket 60, when the lens component 50 is inserted into the lens socket 60. Such engagement structure results in difficulty to separate the lens component 50 from the lens socket 60, especially when the lens module is located in a mobile phone or other miniature electronic devices. Therefore, it is desirable to design a clutching jig which has a simple structure and is capable of easily clutching the lens component 50 out of the lens socket 60.